The present disclosure relates to a reactor used in a constituent part such as a vehicle-mounted DC-DC converter or a power conversion device mounted in a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle, a converter with a reactor and a power conversion device with a converter.
Reactors and motors with magnetic parts including a coil with a coil element formed by winding a winding wire and a magnetic core to be partly inserted into the coil element are generally known. In particular, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-41353, a reactor having this type of magnetic core has been used in a circuit part of a converter mounted in a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle. This reactor is configured such that an assembly of a coil with a pair of coil elements arranged in parallel and an annular magnetic core inserted into both coil elements is accommodated in a case. The assembly accommodated in the case of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-41353 is provided with a frame-shaped bobbin for ensuring insulation between the coil and the magnetic core by being held in contact with an end surface of the coil (i.e., axial end surfaces of the coil elements).
Unlike the reactor of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-41353, some reactors use a coil with only one coil element. For example, a reactor in which a magnetic core is configured by combining two substantially E-shaped divided cores or combining a substantially E-shaped divided core and a substantially I-shaped divided core. In such a case, a projecting part in the middle of an E-shape is inserted into the coil (i.e., into the coil element). Also in this mode, a frame-shaped bobbin (for ensuring insulation between the coil and the magnetic core by being held in contact with an end surface of the coil) may be used in some cases.